Do something
by animefan021513
Summary: something to do, something for the first time, something that forces composure away, something that happened because of her fears...R&R and let me know if i should put in a sequal plz


_**Do something**_

_**BOLD MEANS CONVERSATION**_

NORMAL MEANS KYOYA'S THOUGHTS

_ITALIC NORMAL IS HARUHI'S THOUGHTS_

* * *

**"TA-DA! here you go don't they look yummy?"**

**"I apologize that they're aren't any maids around to help you cook senpai."**

**"Its no big deal. We appreciate you letting us stay here. Hey Takashi will you go get Haruh-Chan?"**

**"Hmm..."**

**"It's Awfully gloomy out there huh? It looks like it's gonna rain."**

**" (Hikaru) Its not just gloomy outside. (Karu) Its pretty gloomy in the dining room as well just look at senpai. (Hikaru) Come on quit moping boss. (Karu) you shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place...**

***DOORS OPEN***

She is wearing a dress...its pink...she looks like a girl...and it suits her quite well hmm... her father must have packed her that dress i will have to be sure to thank him later.

**OUT OF HIS THOUGHTS**

**"WHOOOOOOOOA."**

**"Haruhi where did you get that dress?**

**"From my dad. He must have repacked my bag when i wasn't looking. He's always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."**

**"That's awesome way to go dad!"**

**"You look so cute Haruhi-chan."**

I'm going to write this moment down in my notebook so i don't forget it, She really does look like a girl, the natural host rookie. Hmm and the dress actually makes it seem like she has breasts, i don't particularly mind this at all but i better keep better control of myself, for some reason she has been able to get closer to me than anyone ever has and as the third son i can't have that.

**"(Hikaru) well this is uncomfortable. (Karu) Yea kinda awkward."**

**"Let's dig in Haruhi-chan these are the crabs we caught i bet they're delicious!"**

HA HA HA she is very good at making Tamaki feel uncomfortable but Tamaki is still just a fool, he was incredibly idiotic for asking if she's thought she has had enough and now he is making me show him to is room like i am his damn house maid.

* * *

KYOYA'S ROOM

I can't put my finger on it but something about Haruhi today looked almost sexy and i know it wasn't the dress or the way she was eating. She does have a spunky attitude maybe that's it either way a nice hot shower should clear my head.

... ... ...

Well the shower didn't help any...was that Haruhi that just ran into my bathroom? What on earth could she need in there (hears her throw up) oh...

_well that was a waste of a good meal i was in such a hurry i ran into the closest room i could find. Where am i?_

**"Are you okay?"**

**"I apologize sir i didn't mean to intrude."**

**"Don't be silly it's just me"**

**"Kyoya senpai!"**

_He looks really good with his shirt off...UGH SHUT UP BRAIN!"_

**"Senpai i'm sorry i really didn't mean to make everybody worry about me today."**

**"Thanks but i wasn't especially worried."**

You fool you were scared to death that she had died after hitting sharp rocks at the bottom, but it's always good to keep your cool.

**"...Although i had a hard time separating Hikaru and Karu from those two punks they almost beat them half-to-death."**

_so i wasn't just hearing things that was Hikaru and Karu beating them to a pulp...GREAT!_

**"...and because of you i had to send each girl a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They've been looking forward to this trip and we don't want to disappoint them."**

**"I'll pay you back for the flowers senpai."**

**"Each bouquet cost me 50,000 that's a grand total of 600,000 yen Haruhi."**

Shit she looks good in the dark, just make her feel bad about the sex remark and tonight will be over and you will prove that you can keep your cool even as the third son.

**"Uh, why did you turn the lights off?"**

**"If you want to you can pay me back with your body."**

_WHAT THE HELL!?_

**"Surely your not so naive that you think a person's sex doesn't matter, you've left yourself completely defenseless against me"**

_So that's it..._

Her eyes got wide did she see me loose myself for a second, those hypnotizing doe-like eyes

** "You won't do it Kyoya-senpai. I know. because it wouldn't do you any good, you wouldn't gain anything from it and even if you were to do something the remark where you said i was completely defenseless against you...what makes you think i wanted to move?"**

_**THUNDER CRASH!**_

**"Kyoya!"**

S...She didn't say senpai...and she is clutching my arm pretty tight wait a minute...

**"Haruhi are scared of thunder storms?"**

Tears? I'll lie down next to her and let her lay on my chest for a little bit.

**"Kyoya do something please!"**

**"Um okay?"**

Hmm usually girls calm down if they are kissed right? But this would be my first kiss...I...I'm kissing her!?

_He's kissing me!? he actually tastes good...who knew the shadow king had a nice taste..._

"She kisses so amazingly for someone who had one kiss and it was on accident, her tongue tastes like crab with a unique flavor which must be her own...I didn't expect my first kiss to be with her...Wait WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING!? MY PANTS JUST CAME UNBUTTONED!

**"What do you think you're doing!?"**

**"I'm doing something...something that will get rid of your thoughts and obligations of being the third son because you got my mind off the thunder storms, and if i'm not doing something i won't be distracted from the storms and i assure you i will become annoying to you."**

**"Oh? what if i do this?"**

_**(Kyoya took his pants off the rest of the way including his boxers which were black silk and he slipped her under-ware off and was stunned to see that it was a lace red and he tossed it. She took his shirt off and traced her fingers along his pecs down his 6-pack to his V-line and gripped it tightly but in a way that it wouldn't hurt to much for him.)**_

Oh god how is she this good at this i can feel it all the way into my hips and her fingers are nice and warm and they feel so delicate I've got to do something otherwise i am going to loose whats left of my composure.

_**(he inserted a finger into her opening and for a moment he stopped because honestly he had know idea what to do so he ran on instinct and started going in and out with his finger and wriggling it around which sent her up a wall in moans and Kyoya was thankful that the walls we soundproof then suddenly he is flipped and all he can remember was that his finger was still soaked and she was now on top of him, and he liked it. she looked at him with her doe-like eyes and she started going towards him to kiss him but she was flipped again. **_

**"Haruhi i'm going to do something, it will hurt but after a while you will be in pure ecstasy."**

**"Okay..."**

**(Haruhi was nervous but she was eager to see what that monster connected to him could do. He entered into her slowly and she gripped the sheets in pain and Kyoya felt something come out of her and he saw blood, he knew that was normal but only for virgins he thought for a moment, I just took her virginity and I gave her my own...this is what I've wanted, I'm a selfish greedy man who hungers for the one thing he desires the most...she doesn't seem to be in pain anymore i will go harder and faster till she is in complete bliss and releases. They both ended in pure pleasure moaning each other's names and Kyoya asked her something.)**

**"Haruhi a few moments ago you didn't use the word senpai, why?"**

**"because I...I love you..."**

**"I LOVE YOU TOO! can we do something?"**

**"yes what is it?"**

**"can we start dating and you be my little secret forever?"**

**"of course i will it something fun to do with the one you love."**

**"they both slept happily after that."**


End file.
